


To Slay a Legend

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Inspired by Music, Some Humor, i don't even know what genre this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Anderson sets off to slay a dragon.





	To Slay a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Q46xYqUwZQ) Which I had never heard before someone rec'd it to me.

~ To Slay a Legend ~

It wasn't often that they were called on for such things in this modern age, but one day in the Year of Our Lord 1998, the Iscariot Agency received word that a dragon was terrorizing a village.

Anderson grinned as he gathered up his bayonets and set out to slay the beast.

He didn't stop to think that he might need a larger sword. After all, the dragon was a creature spawned from the depths of Hell, and he was a holy paladin of the Lord. The evil dragon was about to get its ass handed to it.

Amen.

~end~


End file.
